elder_scrolls_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Designer
As all games have characters, all players on this wiki do too. Each player may have a total of up to 3 characters, but is only allowed to have one character that has earned the status of Dragonborn. When creating your character and their backstory, appearance, personality, etc. please make sure you keep it related and reasonable to the setting of Elder Scrolls. Step 1: Choosing a Race Every character belongs to a race; whether that is the towering Orsimer of Orsinium or the shadowy Dunmer of Morrowind. Each race has special traits associated with them, but these traits do not define what kind of warrior they are to become. Altmer Altmer, more commonly referred to as High Elves, are the native race of the Summerset Isles. They are known to be innate spellcasters and run the powerful Aldmeri Dominion that has holds on much of Tamriel. * ''Altmer Blood. ''Due to your Altmer blood, you start with +50 Maximum Magicka upon character creation. * ''Highborn. ''Upon activation, you gain +25% Magicka Regeneration per turn for 6 turns. This ability may only be activated once per battle. * ''Innate Magic. ''You start with the knowledge of how to cast the Healing, Flames, and Fury spells upon character creation. * ''Altmer Training. ''You start with +5 to the Conjuration, Destruction, Restoration, Alteration, and Enchanting skills and +10 to the Illusion skill upon character creation. Argonian Argonians are the native race of Black Marsh. They are known to be great thieves due to their typically slender bodies and the ability to traverse underwater without needing the aid of magic. * ''Argonian Blood. ''Due to your Argonian blood, you start with +50% Disease Resistance and are able to breathe underwater upon character creation. * ''Histskin. ''Upon activation, you gain +25% Health Regeneration per turn for 6 turns. This ability may only be activated once per battle. * ''Innate Magic. ''You start with the knowledge of how to cast the Healing ''and ''Flames ''spells upon character creation. * 'Argonian Training. 'You start with +5 to the Light Armor, Sneak, Pickpocket, Restoration, and Alteration skills and +10 to the Lockpicking skill upon character creation. Bosmer Bosmer, more commonly referred to as Wood Elves, are the native race of Valenwood. They are excellent huntsmen and are able to commune with wild life, making them great trackers. * 'Bosmer Blood. 'Due to your Bosmer blood, you start with +50% Poison and Disease Resistance upon character creation. * 'Command Animal. 'Upon activation, all nearby animals become your ally. This ability may only be activated once per battle. * 'Innate Magic. 'You start with the knowledge of how to cast the ''Healing ''and ''Flames spells upon character creation. * ''Bosmer Training. ''You start with +5 to the Light Armor, Sneak, Lockpicking, Pickpocket, and Alchemy skills and +10 to the Archery skill upon character creation. Breton Bretons are the native race of High Rock. They are great merchants and are assumed to be related to the ancient Aldmer, granting them strong magical prowess. * ''Breton Blood. ''Due to your Breton blood, you start with +25% Magic Resistance upon character creation. * ''Dragonskin. ''Upon activation, whenever you're hit with a spell, you absorb 50% of the Magicka used to cast that spell for 6 turns. This ability may only be activated once per battle. * ''Innate Magic. ''You start with the knowledge of how to cast the Healing, Flames, and Conjure Familiar ''spells upon character creation. * 'Breton Training. 'You start with +5 to the Speech, Alchemy, Illusion, Restoration, and Alteration skills and +10 to the Conjuration skill upon character creation. Dunmer Dunmer, more commonly referred to as Dark Elves, are the native race of Morrowind. Due to their hostile environment, they have adapted to be stealthy, but are capable of unleashing powerful Destruction magic when necessary. * 'Dunmer Blood. 'Due to your Dunmer blood, you start with +50% Fire Resistance upon character creation. * 'Ancestor's Wrath. 'Upon activation, you surround your body in fire, dealing Fire Damage equal to your Destruction rating to whoever attacks you with a melee attack for 6 turns. This ability may only be activated once per battle. * 'Innate Magic. 'You start with the knowledge of how to cast the ''Healing, Flames, and Sparks ''spells upon character creation. * 'Dunmer Training. 'You start with +5 to the Light Armor, Sneak, Alchemy, Illusion, and Alteration skills and +10 to the Destruction skill upon character creation. Imperial Imperial are the native race of Cyrodiil, Tamriel's capital country. They are excellent soldiers as well as very innately diplomatic. * 'Imperial Bloodline. 'Due to your Imperial bloodline, you gain +50% more gold upon leveling up and while working. * 'Voice of the Emperor. 'Upon activation, nearby hostiles are ''Calmed ''for 3 turns, reducing their damage output by 50% for 3 turns. This ability may only be activated once per battle. * 'Innate Magic. 'You start with the knowledge of how to cast the ''Healing ''and ''Flames spells upon character creation. * ''Imperial Training. ''You start with +5 to the Heavy Armor, Block, One-Handed, Destruction, and Enchanting skills and +10 to the Restoration skill upon character creation. Khajiit Khajiit are the native race to Elsweyr. They are a feline race, and are very adept thieves, making them typically looked down upon by other races. * ''Khajiit Physique. ''Due to your Khajiit physique, your Unarmed Basic Strikes have a Weapon Rating of 5. * ''Night Eye. ''Upon activation, you're able to see in the dark and gain +25% Accuracy for 6 turns. This ability may only be activated once per battle. * ''Innate Magic. ''You start with the knowledge of how to cast the Healing ''and ''Flames spells upon character creation. * ''Khajiit Training. ''You start with +5 to the One-Handed, Archery, Lockpicking, Pickpocket, and Alchemy skills and +10 to the Sneak skill upon character creation. Nord Nords are the native race to Skyrim. They are a hardy people, typically large in build, able to withstand even some of the coldest of temperatures due to their homeland's harsh climates. * ''Nordic Blood. ''Due to your Nordic blood, you start with +50% Frost Resistance upon character creation. * ''Battle Cry. ''Upon activation, you Frighten ''all nearby enemies, reducing their Accuracy by 75% for 3 turns. This ability may only be activated once per battle. * 'Innate Magic. 'You start with the knowledge of how to cast the ''Healing ''and ''Flames spells upon character creation. * ''Nordic Training. ''You start with +5 to the Smithing, Block, One-Handed, Light Armor, and Speech skills and +10 to the Two-Handed skill upon character creation. Orsimer Orsimer, more commonly referred to as Orcs, are the native race of Orsinium. They are a towering race, and are known to be expert craftsman as well as fearless warriors. * ''Berserker Rage. ''Upon activation, you gain +50% Damage Resistance and +100% Damage Output for 6 turns. This ability may only be activated once per battle. * ''Innate Magic. ''You start with the knowledge of how to cast the Healing and Flames spells upon character creation. * ''Orsimer Training. ''You start with +5 to the Smithing, Block, Two-Handed, One-Handed, and Enchanting skills and +10 to the Heavy Armor skill upon character creation. Redguard Redguards are the native race of Hammerfell. They are a very diverse race when it comes to their proficiency, making them extremely versatile in combat, forcing their enemy to pay close attention to how each specific Redguard fights. * ''Redguardian Blood. ''Due to your Redguardian blood, you start with +50% Poison Resistance upon character creation. * ''Adrenaline Rush. ''Upon activation, you gain +25% Stamina Regeneration per turn for 6 turns. This ability may only be activated once per battle. * ''Innate Magic. ''You start with the knowledge of how to cast the Healing and Flames spells upon character creation. * ''Redguardian Training. ''You start with +5 to the Smithing, Block, Archery, Destruction, and Alteration skills and +10 to the One-Handed skill upon character creation. Step 2: Choosing a Blessing Within the province of Skyrim, there are stones called Standing Stones, that grant those under its blessing unique powers. Each character must choose one Blessing, which will stay with them throughout their life. * ''The Apprentice. ''Those under this blessing gain +100% Magicka Regeneration but have -100% Magic Resistance. * ''The Atronach. ''Those under this blessing gain +50 Maximum Magicka and +5% Spell Absorption; however, the user has -50% Magicka Regeneration. * ''The Lady. ''Those under this blessing gain +25% Stamina Regeneration and Health Regeneration. * ''The Lord. ''Those under this blessing gain +25% Physical Resistance and Magical Resistance. * ''The Lover. ''Those under this blessing gain +15% effectiveness to all skills. * ''The Mage. ''Those under this blessing gain +20% effectiveness to all Magic-related skills. * ''The Ritual. ''Those under this blessing can raise all dead (excluding Player Characters or Boss Characters) to fight for them for 6 turns once per Quest/Battle. * ''The Serpent. ''Those under this blessing can launch a Venom attack at a target once per battle, stunning them for one turn and inflict a 25% Poison on them. * ''The Shadow. ''Those under this blessing can become invisible, granting them +100% Evasiveness for 6 turns, but only once per Quest/Battle. * ''The Steed. ''Those under this blessing can bring 2 extra items of each item type into combat and gain no negative effects from equipped armor. * ''The Thief. ''Those under this blessing gain +20% effectiveness to all Stealth-related skills. * ''The Tower. ''Those under this blessing gain the ability to unlock up to 5 Expert level (or lower) locks per Quest. * ''The Warrior. ''Those under this blessing gain +20% effectiveness to all Combat-related skills. Step 3: Starting Stats All characters have stats used for combat scenarios. Below is a list of all the stats that are shared by all characters upon creation. * '''Health: '''100/100 * '''Stamina: '''100/100 * '''Magicka: '''100/100 * '''Armor Rating: '''0 * '''Speed: '''50 Race Variant Stats * '''Altmer: '''1.1 Strength | 1.5 Health Regeneration | 2.5 Stamina Regeneration | 5 Magicka Regeneration * '''Argonian: '''1.2 Strength | 3 Health Regeneration | 3.5 Stamina Regeneration | 2.5 Magicka Regeneration * '''Bosmer: '''1 Strength | 2 Health Regeneration | 4 Stamina Regeneration | 3 Magicka Regeneration * '''Breton: '''1.2 Strength | 2 Health Regeneration | 2.5 Stamina Regeneration | 4.5 Magicka Regeneration * '''Dunmer: '''1 Strength | 1 Health Regeneration | 4 Stamina Regeneration | 4 Magicka Regeneration * '''Imperial: '''1.2 Strength | 3 Health Regeneration | 3 Stamina Regeneration | 3 Magicka Regeneration * '''Khajiit: '''1 Strength | 1 Health Regeneration | 5 Stamina Regeneration | 3 Magicka Regeneration * '''Nord: '''1.25 Strength | 4 Health Regeneration | 3.5 Stamina Regeneration | 1.5 Magicka Regeneration * '''Orsimer: '''1.3 Strength | 5 Health Regeneration | 2.5 Stamina Regeneration | 1.5 Magicka Regeneration * '''Redguard: '''1.25 Strength | 1.5 Health Regeneration | 5 Stamina Regeneration | 2.5 Magicka Regeneration For information on how exactly these stats affect your character in combat, visit the Combat Information page. Step 4: Dragonborn As all fans of Skyrim know, the Dragonborn is an ancient legend among Nords. They are warriors who were capable of wielding the power of the Voice, known in Dovah as Thu'um. As the return of dragons threatens the world, new Dragonborn are destined to be recognized. While not common, more than one Dragonborn may exist in the world at once. Every character, unless the player making them already has a Dragonborn character, has the potential to gain the Dragonborn status. Upon creation, every character has exactly a 1 in 25 chance to be a Dragonborn. This is determined by running a number through a Random Number Generator (RNG) and if the outcome is a 1, the player is granted Dragonborn status. Step 5: Setting Up Once you have a character design decided on, simply post the following information in the comments section: * '''Name: '''Character's first and last names. Can also include nicknames. * '''Race: '''Your character's chosen race. * '''Blessing: '''Your character's chosen blessing. * '''Backstory: '''A two paragraph description of your character's past and why they do what they do. * '''Personality: '''A one to two paragraph description of your character's attitude and views toward the world. * '''Appearance: '''Either a one paragraph description of your character's general appearance or a photo of them. Once you've posted this information in the comments section of this page, an Administrator will approve it, unless you are missing information, or something involving their backstory/personality/appearance is not coherent with the world of Elder Scrolls and/or is clearly a joke. After your character has been approved, you must (at bare minimum) post your character's backstory, personality, appearance, and Character Card on your profile. If you need help in knowing how to do this, contact one of the administrators or an experienced member of the community for assistance.